


The End Isn't Always A Bad Thing

by nohbodyknows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nohbodyknows/pseuds/nohbodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John just wants his old life back. A time without the constant fear of death and failure. A time with his old home, his old room. A time to be with his dad again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Isn't Always A Bad Thing

You open your eyes to see darkness, nothing but darkness surrounding you. You can't remember what happened. Glimpses of our friends flash through your mind. They were in trouble, their faces contorted in worry and fear. It's killing you that you can't remember why. You peer through the pitch black veil of shadows, but to no avail. You can barely see yourself, but you see enough to notice that your god tier is gone. Your long magnificent hood has disappeared, replaced by the nostalgic comfort of your old slimer shirt and shorts. Funny, you don't remember changing. Sitting alone in the dark is starting to get to you. You get up and start to walk into the void. You don't know where you're going, or if there's anywhere to go to. You call out to your friends, maybe they're here too. But a part of you hopes they're not, hopes that they're still wherever you left them. Your voice echoes back to you, the lonely pit in your stomach growing. In the heart if the impenetrable darkness you see a light, so bright compared to the blackness surrounding you. It gets bigger as you approach it. You start to make out shapes. The light comes from a doorway, from a familiar house not unlike the many on your old monotonous neighborhood. Of course this is impossible. Your house is long gone along with those that surrounded it. In the door stands a silhouette of a man, with a pipe in his mouth and a hat on his head. It’s been years since you've seen it, yet the image still remains burned into your mind, a broken fragment of the life you never thought you'd get to experience again. But here he is, your dad. The man who taught you how to play the piano. The man that endured your “humorous” pranks. The man who tormented you with harlequins and cakes for years just to gain your love. The man you thought you couldn't stand, until the day you lost him forever. Or so you thought. Now he stands feet away from you, arms outstretched as an invitation back into his life, back to normal. You graciously accept it and run into his arms, feeling like a child again. An innocent child not having to worry about saving a world, or the inevitable destruction of your own. You want to say so much to him but no words come out. What could you even say? There are no words in any universe to describe what you're feeling right now. You missed your father more than anything, regretted all those times you pushed him away, but most of all you were filled with joy. The joy of a son finally seeing his father after years of separation. Tears rolled down your cheek and spilled onto his white pristine shirt.

“Welcome home, John. Welcome home.” **  
**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I rarely ever do sadstuck so I wasn't sure how it would turn out. I apologize for any grammatical and/or spelling errors.


End file.
